


If I Had It My Way

by N4rciss1st



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kara’s a gay mess, Strip Tease, SuperCorp, Truth or Dare, but there is sexy stuff, sorry there’s no actual smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4rciss1st/pseuds/N4rciss1st
Summary: Kara spills the beans about a particular fantasy she has about Lena at girls night and Lena makes it happen.





	If I Had It My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for tuning in, I wrote this in a weird spurt of inspiration from listening to Demi Lovato’s Body Say. It’s probably trash and not sexy at all but enjoy 😊 
> 
> Ps, imagine that that is the song that’s playing in the last part of this story. Unless you want to replace it with what ever song you like. Be my guest.

“Truth or dare, Lena?” Sam asked. Girls night had gotten a little rowdier than any of the women had intended. Alex and Maggie had suggested a game of truth or dare to make things a little more interesting. Lena was probably the most sober out of them but even then was a stretch, between five women, they’d at least had a bottle of wine each. 

“Uh...Dare.” Lena looked at Sam, awaiting her task. Sam looked around the room in thought. 

“Okay, okay. Uh, I dare you to eat five skittles that Kara is going to feed you, but you have to say ‘thank you, daddy’ after each one.” Kara grinned, Lena knew this was a particular kink that they hadn’t explored in their sex life yet, despite being together for over a year now. Kara giddily picked out five green skittles, knowing that it was Lena’s favourite flavour. Lena scooted closer to Kara on the floor, looking at her intently. Alex looked so uncomfortable, she buried her face in Maggie’s neck out of embarrassment. 

“Oh god, I can’t watch.” Everyone giggled. Kara rolled her eyes. Kara held up one skittle, placing it seductively into Lena’s mouth. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Lena’s green eyes bore sexily into Kara’s blue ones, making Kara’s breath hitch. The second skittle was administered and Kara felt a certain part of her anatomy start to throb. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Lena chewed slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Kara’s. When the third skittle was placed into Lena’s mouth, Alex stood and made herself scarce in the kitchen. Maggie laughing at her wife. 

“Thank you, daddy.” After the fourth skittle, it began to be a little silly, and both Lena and Kara were laughing. The fifth skittle, Lena could hardly speak and Alex had made her way back just in time for them to move on. 

“Alex, truth or dare?” Lena asked, sitting back on the cushion on the floor that she had been occupying. Alex looked at Maggie and thought for a second. 

“Hm, truth.” Lena grinned and looked at Maggie then back to Alex. 

“Have you ever had or considered a threesome?” Alex went bright red and Kara groaned in displeasure. 

“Kara, block your ears.” Kara groaned again, placing her hands over her ears.

“I have super hearing you know, this feels kind of redundant.” Lena and Sam laughed and Alex just rolled her eyes. 

“Uh, Maggie and I had a threesome once, a few months ago and I think I can safely speak for both of us and say, never again.” All the women, including a gobsmacked Kara, gasped and everyone looked like they had questions. 

“Yeah, it was totally weird and awkward the entire time,” Maggie said, squeezing Alex’s hand. 

“Okay, I have about a thousand questions that I’m saving for another girls night.” Alex nodded and winked at Maggie. Realising it was her turn to ask someone. 

“Oh, right. Um, Kara. Truth or Dare?” Kara took more of a moment to deliberate her answer. She always took this game so seriously. Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend after a good three minutes. 

“Sometime tonight, babe.” Kara huffed. 

“Fine. Fine. Truth.” Kara sat up on her knees and waited for her question. Alex smirked and then laughed at something Maggie had whispered in her ear. Then shaking her head.

“This goes against my best interests but...what is a fantasy you have of Lena that you’re too shy to ask for?” Alex put her face in her hands and shook her head, obviously regretting the question. 

“Oh, uh...that’s kind of easy.” Lena quirked an eyebrow, entirely intrigued as to this fantasy that her girlfriend was holding back from her. “It isn’t that scandalous guys, sorry to disappoint.” 

“Well, by all means, babe, enlighten us,” Lena said, obviously impatient. Kara laughed and sipped her wine. 

“I’ve kind of always wanted her to give me like a striptease, lap dance kind of thing.” Kara shrugged nonchalantly. “But I know she doesn’t like to dance, so I’ve never asked. I don’t want her to be uncomfortable.” Lena blushed, it was not what she expected. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night when Kara and Lena were tucked in their bed at Lena’s apartment, Lena tracing small circles on Kara’s side beneath her soft cotton shirt, Lena thought about what Kara had said. 

“You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” It was the first thing that had been said in upwards of half an hour. Kara’s head turned to face Lena.

“To what?” Kara couldn’t really see Lena in the dark of the room but she could feel her eyes on her.

“That thing you said tonight, about me giving you a striptease.” Lena shuffled her body down a little, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it...for you.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Lena giggled, knowing that tone Kara gets when she is turned on. Lena kissed Kara’s cheek and settled into sleep. Kara stares at the ceiling. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Date night was always the most important day of the week for Kara. It meant a night off from Supergirl duties, it meant a nice meal and most of all, it meant spending time alone with the woman she loves; and boy, does she love Lena. Kara never knew it was possible to love someone this much, romantically speaking. 

It wasn’t uncommon that she would find herself drifting into daydream land during the day while she was at work, thinking about Lena. About her hair, about her eyes, about her smile. Those hips and that...ahem...you get the point. In Kara’s eyes, Lena was perfect. Lena would always disagree when Kara would say so. 

She was the smartest person Kara had ever met, she was so kind and generous. She cared more about other people, strangers, even, than she did herself. Constantly giving and never complaining. She was so funny too, in her own way. Her dry, sarcastic humour sometimes lost on Kara but never not funny. 

She was so sexy. Her confidence never wavered, the way she commands the boardroom. The way her eyebrow quirks when someone says something that she doesn’t like as if she’s already got the best comeback. Even the way she sits is sexy, whether it’s in her office chair, on the couch or on the end of her bed while she’s rolling her thigh highs up her gorgeous legs. The way she walks and talks and does literally anything. Kara could watch her all day. Lena could be pulling a bag full of trash out of the garbage and Kara would still find her utterly sexy. 

Date night always consisted of a lovely romantic dinner, either at one of their apartments or at a nice restaurant and then a movie. Most of the time it ended with mind-blowing sex and a sleepover. 

Lena had sent Kara a text message during the day telling her to dress up as she had made reservations and what was one of the more expensive restaurants in National City. It used to bother Kara a little when Lena would always insist on paying for their nights out but when Kara realised that Lena enjoyed spending money on Kara, it became less of a problem and more of a turn on when Lena would spend hundreds of dollars on a meal and not even bat an eyelash. She hadn’t the faintest idea why. 

The restaurant was fancy. Almost too fancy for Kara’s taste but she didn’t care as long as Lena enjoyed herself. The food was really, really good and Kara ended up with a boxed up desert, her third one of the evening, for later. Lena looked gorgeous as always, a form-fitting black skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, with a long-sleeved dark blue silk blouse tucked into said skirt and her favourite pair of red bottom heels. 

When they had arrived back to Lena’s apartment, Kara put her desert into the fridge. She was scolded by Lena in the car for trying to eat it on the way home. Kara had every intention of eating it before the night was out. 

“Kara, can you go and sit on my bed. I have a surprise for you.” Lena looked kind of nervous and Kara looked at her, a questioning look in her eye but she figured she’d find out soon enough. 

“Okay, sure,” Kara said slowly before turning, and heading down the hallway. Kara was sure what to expect when she sat down at the foot of the bed, her hands rubbing back and forth on the top of her thighs, patiently impatient. 

When Lena came into the room, all was the same except she was carrying her small Bluetooth speaker and her phone. Kara didn’t ask, she just watched as Lena set it down on the dresser and tapped a few times on her phone. 

A slow beat began to play through the speaker and Lena turned around, pink-faced and clearly kind of nervous. Lena stared straight at Kara and then her hips began to sway to the beat. Kara leaned back slightly, finally realising what was happening. Sweat begins to form on her temple. She swallowed thickly and watched intently. 

Lena’s fingers travelled up her own body, stopping at her hip where the zipper for her skirt was. Kara’s eyes flicked from Lena’s hand to her face, her eyes were open and her bottom lip tucked tightly between her teeth. Lena’s body rolled sensually as she slowly pulled the tails of her blouse out from her skirt. Her buttons were next, each one popped open by Lena’s fingers while she stepped closer to Kara, her heels clicking on the marble floor. 

Lena stepped inside of Kara slightly spread legs, Kara’s chest was practically heaving with arousal, her eyes never leaving Lena’s busy hands. Kara could now see Lena’s red lace bra coming into view. Lena turned and opened her blouse fully, letting it fall to the floor and giving Kara the pleasure of the expanse of her pale back, only cut by the straps and back of her sexy bra. Lena kept her back to Kara as she hooked her fingers into the waist of her skirt, bending slightly and looking back to Kara. 

Kara swore if it weren’t for the lack of friction, she could have come right then and there just from the look in Lena’s eyes. Lena let the skirt drop, joining her blouse on the floor beneath her. She then began to run her hands up, over the back of her thighs, so slowly Kara felt like she was going to die. Lena’s hand kept travelling up, hesitating is over her ass and then finally she was completely vertical again and her fingers crept up her back to her bra strap. Making quick work of the clasp. 

Lena turned back to face Kara, her arm the only thing holding her bra to her chest. She straddled Kara’s lap on the bed and pulled her bra away just as the song finished. Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s bare back. 

“Was that okay?” Lena asked, sounding small. Kara was practically speechless. 

“That...was,” Kara pulled Lena closer and coaxed her head up to look her in the eyes. “the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful thing I have ever seen...I- can’t...even...” Lena huffed out a laugh and Kara kissed Lena. They stayed like that, kissing until the evident embarrassment in Lena’s part wore off. Kara’s hands were all over her and so were her lips. When finally Lena pulled back. 

“Maybe next date night you could indulge one of my fantasies?”


End file.
